op_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Partney
Appearance Partney is a tall and very stocky man. His limbs and torso are very round and thick, but not fat. He has short and wild black hair that seems to shoot out in every direction. His face is as chiseled and stern as the rest of his body. Partney also has a short black beard and moustache combo that blends with his wild hair. Partney's face is always covered with soot or gunpowder, which is how he's identified. That, and his distinct weapon. As for wardrobe, Partney wears scruffy overalls covered with a black long-sleeve trench-coat. A bandoleer is draped from his shoulder to his waist over his coat to hold the bullets for his gun. He wears thick black gloves on his hands and tall black boots on his feet. On his face, he wears thick circular goggles which he seemingly never takes off, along with a black bandanna around his neck. Partney's signature weapon, "Old Goon", is a large blunderbuss gun with an axe-head affixed to the stock. It can shoot large bullets with powerful force and double as an axe as well. Personality Partney is about as wild as he looks. He's not particularly crazy, but certainly isn't in his right mind. He takes great delight in his job, collecting money for the gang and blasting anyone who begs to differ. Although Partney is older than his boss, he has great respect for him and follows his orders without question. He also cares for the rest of his gang a great deal, but not much for anyone else. Partney has a great liking for all things guns and explosions, which is how he obtained his epithet. Character Background Partney was orphaned at a very young age, having to live off the streets and rely on his physical strength to support him. Living in Gray Terminal, life was tough for pretty much everyone. Partney did better than most, though, since he beat down anyone who attempted to threaten him. Partney discovered his life's passion after raiding a small pirate skiff with some other goons. In it, he found a large gun meant for a man around his size, along with a stockpile of black powder. Partney fixed an axe head to the butt of his new gun and was henceforth known as Black Powder Partney. Eventually Partney met someone he couldn't beat down, Kipp Vollaro. After hounding Kipp after a night of drunken bar-fighting and challenging him to a duel, Kipp agreed. Partney and Kipp exited the bar to duel eachother with their guns. Partney thought he had it in the bag, since no one had been able to outdo his blunderbuss. But before Partney could bring the stock up to his shoulder, Kipp had already fired, implanting a bullet into his shoulder, telling him he wasn't worth killing. That made Partney respect Kipp a great deal, and he eventually joined the newly formed Kipper gang and rose his way to second-in-command. Character History Vanquished Dawn Saga: '''"Black Powder" Partney is infamous among the inhabitants of Dawn Island for being Kipp Vollaro's right-hand man. Also known for being the gang's chief debt collector, Partney is known throughout the island almost as much as his boss. Aspects ''Every character starts out with 3 Character Aspects.'' # Big Body - Partney's body is wide and thick, more durable than the average person. # Powder Head - Partney has a love and even a slight obsession for all things gunpowder, and has a keen knowledge for it. # Gang Loyalty - Partney listen's only to his boss and would do anything he's told. He also has a great respect for his fellow gang members. Stat Points Abilities '''Black Powder Affinity Partney has a keen understanding for all things gunpowder. He can therefore judge gunshots, explosions, and other such things without having to take a great deal of thinking. Fighting Style Axed Blunderbuss Partney fights with a very large blunderbuss rifle with an axe-head fixed into the wooden stock of the gun. Partney can either shoot at long range with the rifle, or use it as an axe. Gear Inventory